Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of vehicles that can be controlled in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Table Key Contents Grand Theft Auto V features 465 separate, controllable vehicles. *141 of these are Online-exclusive *183 of these were added as part of a DLC. *132 of these are exclusive to the enhanced version of the game (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC) *279 of these are completely new *16 of these are single-player-exclusive The following table lists vehicles as individual models listed in the game files rather than separate names, and as such, variants as separate models rather than extra parts are listed in the table. Some vehicles may share handling files with other vehicles. Imagery Table :NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the vehicle's name. Statistics DLC Vehicle Statistics Special Releases * The Atomic Blimp appears as a bonus vehicle in single player for those who pre-ordered or bought an early copy of the game. *The Annis Elegy RH8 appears as a bonus vehicle if signed up at the Rockstar Social Club. *The Nagasaki Carbon RS, Vapid Hotknife, and Hijak Khamelion also appear in the game, but are only available to those who own the Collector's Edition or Enhanced Version. *The Pegassi Speeder, Canis Kalahari, Bravado Paradise, and BF Bifta were added with the free Beach Bum DLC released on the 19th of November, 2013. *The Albany Roosevelt was added with the free Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC released on the 14th of February, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA Online. *The Buckingham Vestra, Dinka Jester, Albany Alpha, and Grotti Turismo R were added with The Business Update DLC released on the 4th of March, 2014. *The Dinka Thrust, Enus Huntley S, Dewbauchee Massacro, and Pegassi Zentorno were added with the free High Life DLC released on the 13th of May, 2014. *The Benefactor Dubsta 6x6, Benefactor Glendale, Vulcar Warrener, Benefactor Panto, Declasse Rhapsody, Vapid Blade, and the Lampadati Pigalle were added with the free I'm Not a Hipster Update DLC released on the 17th of June, 2014 *The Vapid Liberator and Western Sovereign were added with the free Independence Day Special DLC released on the 1st of July, 2014. They were only available for a limited time in GTA Online. Unless bought before the update, they are now exclusive to singleplayer. *The Western Besra, Buckingham Miljet, Buckingham Swift, and Invetero Coquette Classic were added with the free San Andreas Flight School Update DLC released on the 19th of August, 2014. * The Shitzu Hakuchou, LCC Innovation and Lampadati Furore GT were added with the free Last Team Standing Update DLC released on the 2nd of October, 2014. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version for 8th generation consoles on the 18th of November, 2014: **The Imponte Duke O'Death, Mammoth Dodo, Xero Blimp, Cheval Marshall, and stock car liveried Declasse Stallion, Bravado Gauntlet, Vapid Dominator, Bravado Buffalo S, and Dinka Go Go Monkey Blista are unlockable by the player in the enhanced version of the game, only if the player has played the Prologue in the original version. **The Declasse Stallion, Imponte Dukes and Dinka Blista Compact are available to all players in the enhanced version. *The Vapid Slamvan, Bravado Rat-Truck, Dewbauchee Massacro (Racecar) and Dinka Jester (Racecar) were added with the free Festive Surprise DLC released on the 18th of December, 2014. * The Vapid Guardian, HVY Insurgent, Karin Technical, Lampadati Casco, Karin Kuruma, Mammoth Hydra, Buckingham Valkyrie, Savage, Dinka Enduro, Principe Lectro, Vapid Lost Slamvan, Declasse Gang Burrito (Civilian version), Maibatsu Mule (Armored), Jobuilt Velum (5-seater) and Brute Boxville (PostOP) were added to GTA Online in the Heists Update DLC, released on the 10th of March, 2015. * The Buckingham Luxor Deluxe, Pegassi Osiris, Benefactor Stirling GT, Buckingham Swift Deluxe, Albany Virgo and Enus Windsor were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC released on the 10th of June, 2015. * The Coil Brawler, Lampadati Toro, Invetero Coquette BlackFin, Progen T20, Vapid Chino and Dinka Vindicator were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC, released on the 8th of July, 2015. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version of GTA Online with the GTA Online: Lowriders DLC released on the 20th of October, 2015: ** The Willard Faction and Declasse Moonbeam (as well as custom variants) were added to purchase from Benny's Original Motor Works. ** Custom variants of existing vehicles (Albany Buccaneer, Vapid Chino, Albany Primo, and Declasse Voodoo) were added as an upgrade in Benny's Original Motor Works. * The Albany Fränken Stange and Albany Lurcher were added with the Halloween Surprise DLC released on the 29th of October, 2015. They were available for a limited time in GTA Online. * The Buckingham SuperVolito, Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon, Benefactor Turreted Limo, Benefactor Schafter LWB, Benefactor Schafter LWB (Armored), Benefactor Schafter V12, Benefactor Schafter V12 (Armored), Imponte Nightshade, Declasse Mamba, Enus Cognoscenti, Enus Cognoscenti (Armored), Enus Cognoscenti 55, Enus Cognoscenti 55 (Armoured), Gallivanter Baller LE, Gallivanter Baller LE (Armored), Gallivanter Baller LE LWB and Gallivanter Baller LE LWB (Armored) were added to GTA Online in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals DLC, released on the 15th of December, 2015. * The Declasse Tampa was added 2 days later after the release of the Festive Surprise 2015 DLC released on the 21st of December, 2015. * The Bravado Banshee 900R and Karin Sultan RS were added with the January 2016 Update released on the 28th of January, 2016. *The Albany Roosevelt Valor was added in the GTA Online: Be My Valentine Update on the 10th of February, 2016. *The Willard Faction Custom Donk, Vapid Slamvan Custom, Dundreary Virgo Classic, and Dundreary Virgo Classic Custom were added in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update on the 15th of March, 2016. **The Declasse Tornado Custom was added on April 4th, 2016. **The Vapid Minivan Custom was added on April 12th, 2016. **The Declasse Sabre Turbo Custom was added on April 19th, 2016. *The Enus Windsor Drop, Grotti Bestia GTS, Pegassi Reaper, Vapid FMJ, Benefactor XLS, Benefactor XLS (Armored), Bravado Rumpo Custom, MTL Brickade, Buckingham Tug, Buckingham Volatus and Buckingham Nimbus were added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony on June 7th, 2016. **The Grotti X80 Proto was added on June 21st, 2016. **The Pfister 811 was added on June 28th, 2016. **The Dewbauchee Seven-70 was added on July 5th, 2016. *The Annis RE-7B, Emperor ETR1, Grotti Brioso R/A, Lampadati Tropos Rallye, Nagasaki BF400, Obey Omnis, Progen Tyrus, Vapid Desert Raid, Vapid Trophy Truck and Western Gargoyle were added in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts update on the 12th of July, 2016. The Vapid Pißwasser Dominator, Bravado Redwood Gauntlet, and Declasse Burger Shot Stallion were also made available to purchase (returning players can buy them for free). **The Western Motorcycle Company Cliffhanger, Ocelot Lynx and Declasse Drift Tampa were added on July 19th, 2016. **The Vapid Contender and MTL Dune were added on July 26th, 2016. ***The Bravado Sprunk Buffalo was also made available to purchase (returning players can buy it for free). *The Liberty City Cycles Avarus, Maibatsu Manchez, Nagasaki Chimera, Nagasaki Street Blazer, Pegassi Faggio Mod, Pegassi Faggio Sport, Shitzu Defiler, Shitzu Hakuchou Drag, Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Bobber and Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Chopper were added in the Bikers update on October 4th, 2016. **The BF Raptor and Western Motorcycle Company Daemon were added on October 11th, 2016. **The Pegassi Vortex was added on October 25, 2016. **The LCC Sanctus was added on October 28th, 2016 and was made unavailable for purchase on November 15, 2016. **The Declasse Tornado Rat Rod was added on November 1st, 2016. **The Nagasaki Shotaro was added on November 8th, 2016. **The Pegassi Esskey was added on November 15th, 2016. **The Bravado Youga Classic was added on November 22nd, 2016. *The Annis Elegy Retro Custom, the BF Ramp Buggy (2 variants), the Brute Armored Boxville, the Coil Rocket Voltic, the Imponte Ruiner (unobtainable variant), the Imponte Ruiner 2000, the Jobuilt Phantom Wedge, the Karin Technical Aqua, the MTL Wastelander, the Nagasaki Blazer Aqua, the Ocelot Penetrator, the Pegassi Tempesta, the Principe Diabolus, and the Principe Diabolus Custom were added in the Import/Export update on December 13th, 2016. **The Truffade Nero and Nero Custom were added on December 20th, 2016. **The Pfister Comet Retro Custom were added on December 22nd, 2016. **The Pegassi FCR 1000 and FCR 1000 Custom were added on January 2nd, 2017. **The Progen Itali GTB and Itali GTB Custom were added on January 10th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Specter and Specter Custom were added on January 17th, 2017. *The Progen GP1 was added in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update on March 14th, 2016. **The Hijak Ruston was added on March 21st, 2017. **The Pegassi Infernus Classic was added on March 28th, 2017. **The Grotti Turismo Classic was added on April 4th, 2017. Trivia *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Variants of trailers include box trailers, tanker trailers, flatbed trailers, and car transporter trailers. Some civilian pick-up trucks can now tow smaller trailers as well, such as functional boat trailers and portable generators. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle. This feature was first seen in GTA San Andreas, where each car model had a set license plate. This time, the plate on each individual car is randomized. *Unlike any previous GTA game, GTA V is the first game to have some cars with functioning convertible roofs (such as the Rapid GT convertible and the Cognoscenti Cabrio). Almost all of them have their animations based off of their real-life counterparts (for example, the hardtop roof of the Carbonizzare retract the same way as a Ferrari California). *Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized, ranging from 01 to 99. *The numbers on planes are also randomized, ranging from 001 to 999. *There is a subway/tram system that runs through Los Santos, with 11 stations located in the city (one under construction). This is a public transport system which carries passengers including players. The Tram is the equivalent to GTA IV's extensive train system and allows the player to reach almost all parts of Los Santos. It cannot be driven by the player, however. *There is also a railroad line that runs through Los Santos and Blaine County. However, the trains that run on the line cannot carry passengers (except on the roofs of railcars) and is almost unstoppable. The train can be seen with different railcars attached, such as tankers, box cars and flatbeds. Like the Tram, None of these trains can be operated by the player, except in one mission. *There is a Blimp in the game which can be seen floating around Los Santos. This blimp is called the Atomic Blimp and is given to players who preordered the game. The player can call for the Blimp to be dropped off at a nearby point and can then fly the Blimp around the map. It only spawns at the Vinewood Racetrack and Los Santos International Airport. *If a vehicle the player is driving has any sort of damage, from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels, quickly switching to another character and then back will result in almost all damage being repaired, with the exception of the windows being shattered and some minor body deformity. This glitch will not work if the player is on a mission because they cannot switch characters. *Almost all the vehicles in single player can be found in GTA Online; however, some, like the Cargobob, only begin to spawn when the player reaches a certain rank. Other vehicles can only be found in certain places: for instance, the Lazer is only located at Fort Zancudo. Unless the player has purchased a vehicle in which case it can be called in and spawn at the nearest available location (i.e. planes spawn at the nearest airfield). *Grand Theft Auto V has the largest number of vehicles in a GTA game. *The Oracle and Cavalcade return from GTA IV with second generations. The Buffalo also returns from The Ballad of Gay Tony with a second generation. The only vehicle to have this feature while debuting in GTA V is the Baller, with a first and second generation. Contrary to popular belief, the Turismo R is counted as a separate vehicle from the Turismo. *The protagonist's facial expression will change depending on how fast the player is driving a land vehicle. *All vehicles, including boats and aircraft, in the enhanced version are now fully detailed, mainly in the interior. As well as moving steering wheels/control columns, they also feature functional instrument gauges, including the speedometer and tachometer for cars, airspeed, attitude and altitude gauges for aircraft, and a depth gauge for submersibles. Other gauges, such as the glass cockpit in the Cargo Plane, do not function. *As well as functioning speed and rev gauges, some higher-end car models also feature a working radio station readout, with the name of the radio station as well as what song is currently playing. *Helicopters in GTA V no longer have dual controls. All helicopters are flown from the port side in the game, even though helicopters in real life are usually flown from the starboard side, and almost always feature dual controls. *In total, counting all model-separated variants, trailers, and uncontrollable vehicles such as trains, there currently is 420 vehicles in the game (298 available from the start, 122 added in Content Updates). *In the enhanced version, NPC vehicles may spawn driving with heavy modifications. Also, random vehicles may spawn driving with underglow. Vehicles such as the Manana, Zentorno, Turismo R, Comet and Dubsta are just a few of the many vehicles to do this. References See Also *Vehicles.meta/GTAV *Handling.meta/GTAV Navigation }} de:Fahrzeuge (V) es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V it:Veicoli in Grand Theft Auto V hu:Járművek a GTA V-ben no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pl:Pojazdy w GTA V pt:Veículos de GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V fi:Ajoneuvot (V) Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online